


Sunrise

by Elennare



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (books)
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund and Lucy share their first sunrise on the <i>Dawn Treader</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> set during "Voyage of the Dawn Treader". Written for the "scales" challenge at fan_flashworks. slightly convoluted line of reasoning from the prompt: scales -> justice -> King Edmund the Just. Also fits the "sea life" and "family" challenges.

Lucy woke before the sunrise, but there was no question of going back to sleep. She was in Narnia again at last! Dressing quickly, she made her way out of her cabin in the grey light. Looking toward the forecastle, she saw her brother silhouetted against the Eastern sky; he must not have been able to stay in bed either, she thought, and half-danced across the deck to join him. ****

Edmund flashed a smile at her as she reached him, and they stood together, staring out at the sea. The sky was growing lighter by the second, pinks and oranges appearing to merge with the pale blue; and suddenly, as if jumping with the same fierce joy in their hearts, the golden rim of the sun leapt above the horizon. They watched in silence for a while longer, until the sun had fully risen; then Lucy took a deep breath of the salty air and spoke for the first time.

“Oh, Ed. We really are back in Narnia.”

He smiled. “I didn’t want to open my eyes at first when I woke, in case I had just dreamed it all. Then I realised I was in a hammock, and Aunt Alberta would never allow anything so unhealthy!”

They both laughed, thrilling to the realisation that they had escaped their Aunt and Uncle’s house, at least for a while.

“It is a pity we had to drag Eustace along, though,” Lucy said. “I bet he’s going to make an absolute pest of himself.”

“Probably,” Edmund replied with a grimace, then tilted his head thoughtfully. “But you know, this could be the making of him. He hasn’t done anything so terrible yet, either, like betray us all or get people turned into stone.”

“Don’t you dare start blaming yourself for that again! It was ages ago, and it’s over and done with.” Lucy’s voice was fierce, and the sun glinted in her hair, turning it for a moment into a lion’s mane.

“I know, Lu, but it did happen - and I didn’t turn out so badly in the end, did I?” He ended with a chuckle, and his sister swatted his arm playfully. Then he went on, “I’m not saying we won’t want to push him overboard a time or two, I’m sure we will! But I think Narnia will change him for the better, just like it changed me.”

Lucy frowned for a few seconds, then nodded. “I’m sure you’re right - Just King!”

Edmund wrinkled his nose at her, just as he had two years ago, a thousand and more years ago, when they sat in judgement in Cair Paravel and his siblings had agreed that his was the wisest course. Lucy had teased him with his title then, just as she did now… for a moment, there was pain in both the Pevensies’ eyes as they remembered their lost kingdom.

But the sun was shining and the _Dawn Treader_ was running merrily before the wind; and if their kingdom was long gone, Narnia was not. They were in Narnia once more, and nothing could grieve them for long.


End file.
